


Minimum Wage Woes

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic, Telemarketing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Vegeta versus a telemarketing call center.





	Minimum Wage Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/29/18 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [DBZ, Vegeta, call center](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4918846#cmt4918846). (Also this is six sentences, because reasons. *wry*)

"I have tracked the recent spate of spurious phone calls to this building, and I command you to remove all my family's numbers from your database immediately!" shouted the short, wild-haired man who'd just crashed through the ceiling of the call center next to Lacey's station and was now wreathed in a mix of flames, lightning, and particleboard dust.

"Or else what?" said Lacey's manager, showing a remarkable lack of common sense, especially since small objects were starting to float and circle around the man as if drawn into a growing vortex.

The man smiled, showing teeth that seemed more pointed than standard, and raised a hand filled with a terrible, blinding glow. "Or else I burn this place to the ground... and then I give your names to my wife."

Lacey grabbed her purse from beside her chair and scrambled out of the room. She wasn't paid nearly enough for this.


End file.
